


What About Love

by TempestHeart



Series: It Takes a Fool to Remain Sane [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Gabriel, Dysfunctional Family, Eavesdropping, Emotions, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now we present: Gabriel's dysfunctional family, part 1.</p>
<p>Sam gets why Gabriel never wants to talk about family after overhearing a conversation between Gabriel and one of his brothers.</p>
<p>I recommend reading I Wish I Was Someone Better before reading this, otherwise this won't make too much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Love

The sound of Gabriel’s raised voice met Sam when he unlocked the door. That was unusual. Gabriel and Sam fought sometimes, but Gabriel’s bad moods usually were like summer rains. Over as quickly as they had begun. This sounded like it had been going on for a while, at least when Sam listened to the slight hoarse quality of Gabriel’s voice. Sam heard no other voices, so Gabriel was apparently on the phone. Sam was unsure as of what to do. Even after almost a year together, Sam was not always certain on when he could listen in on Gabriel’s conversations and how much he was allowed to know. Sam knew that Gabriel had a bad relationship with his family, and that never wanted to talk about them. Sam respected that and he did not want to intrude if the conversation had something to do with Gabriel’s brothers. Sam suspected it had, since Gabriel had once said after one of Sam’s fights with Dean that “No one could get that pissed off if it wasn’t because of family.”

But it was difficult to avoid hearing what Gabriel was practically screaming at the top of his voice, even if he avoided going into the living room, where Gabriel apparently was.

“Dammit, Luci! For the last time, no! I-“ Gabriel was apparently interrupted. Now Sam knew at least who he was speaking to. 

“Luci,” Gabriel growled into his phone. “You’re my brother and I love you… but you’re a great big bag of dicks.” 

Sam heard Gabriel sigh loudly. “Yes. Yes, I dare to say that to you. I don’t fucking care how much you get paid.” 

There was another pause. “Dammit, I wouldn’t do it for Michael either! If he’d called me I’d still say no!” 

There was an even longer pause. Sam felt very guilty for listening in on a private conversation but now he could not drag himself away. His curiosity was peaked, and he worried for Gabriel. 

“No, for the last fucking time – no!” Gabriel bellowed. “I’m not heading up to New York, I’m not seeing some chick you’ve set me up with and I sure as hell ain’t gonna marry her just because she’s ‘suitable’!” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I’m just as gay now as I was twenty years ago and that ain’t changing – I’m with someone, I love them so shove it and don’t call me again about this! I mean it! I’m a raging homosexual in a committed relationship so stop calling me about women!” The sound of something hitting a wall echoed through the house. 

Sam could not contain his gasp. He knew Gabriel felt that way about him, objectively. But they had never really exchanged the words, Sam was insecure and Gabriel was… well. Sam thought it had something to do with Sam being his first monogamous relationship. He had seen the internet history on Gabriel’s computer; he knew Gabriel checked out relationship advice online. He was probably just as insecure as Sam. But Gabriel’s touches and thoughtful gestures showed how much he cared. Sam was just surprised to hear it.

“I know you’re there, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was tired. He sounded hoarse and defeated.

Sam jumped several feet into the air in fright. “Er… coming?” It came out like a question. He slowly made his way through the hallway into the living room. Gabriel was sprawled on couch, looking dejected. Several parts of his phone were scattered on the living room floor. Sam sat down beside him and took his hand into his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabriel’s hand.

“Um… how are you?” Sam had almost no experience in emotional conversations that were not of the overly masculine kind, so his opening might have been a tad weak.

Gabriel sighed, leaned even further back into the cushions and put a hand over his face. He ignored Sam’s question and instead asked another. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Sam said simply. “I get why you don’t talk to your family now.” Sam really did. It was one thing to disagree about lifestyle choices, like Sam and his father did. It was another to not be accepted for something you could not change. Sam’s family had never questioned his relationship with Gabriel just based on the fact that Gabriel was a man. They worried about his decisions, but that was not because Gabriel was of the male persuasion. That was only because of his own stupid mistakes.

Gabriel kept his free hand on his face. “My older brothers raised me. They’re a bunch of conservative religious dicks. Not surprising with the names, huh? Every time any of them call, it’s about some girl they want me to meet, sleep with, marry and have a hundred babies with.” He sighed. “Not like I’ve only been seeing men for my whole adult life…” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Must be a phase I’m going through.” He said sarcastically. “I just haven’t found the right girl, obviously.” His voice dripped even more with sarcasm. 

Sam gently pried the hand off of Gabriel’s face and leaned closer to him. “Fuck them.” Gabriel snorted but tucked his head underneath Sam’s and leaned into his embrace. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, just taking comfort in each other’s presences. “You know I love you too, right?” Sam said. His throat tightened and his blood rushed through his veins. His pulse rose exponentially. He had not said those words in a long time with a romantic inclination and the last time had been a major disaster. Sam knew his cowardice in uttering the words stemmed from the fact that his life had gone to hell the last time he thought he loved someone. But this time it would be different, he promised himself.

Gabriel nodded into his shoulder. “I know.” 

“You’re not Han Solo.” Sam said and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Gabriel laughed into Sam’s shoulder before looking up with a smile. His bad mood seemed to mostly have gone. “Don’t worry, I do love you, Moose.” 

Sam sighed. “I’m never gonna get rid of that one, am I?”

Gabriel smirked and shook his head. “Not until I find another nickname that irritates you more, Sam-o.”

Sam rolled his eyes again, but still kissed his boyfriend’s smirking lips. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary implies, there will be more timestamps regarding Gabriel's family. I don't know when I'll get done with the next one though. 
> 
> I wanted to keep the theme of the first work in the series with a fitting song title as the title for the work. So:
> 
> I Wish I Was Someone Better - Blood Red Shoes  
> It Takes a Fool to Remain Sane - The Ark  
> What About Love? - Heart
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
